


She Gets Everything She Wants When She Gets Me Alone

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Sugar Baby [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Background Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson - Freeform, Blow Job, Daddy Play, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Baby, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan, feeling restless, decides to reach out to his sugar baby.





	She Gets Everything She Wants When She Gets Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Enjoy, pancake!

Dan… was restless.

It wasn’t a bad restless, per se, but he was still in the mood for… something.

He was scrolling through his phone, almost absently, when he saw Suzy’s name, and then… Suzy’s name, with a little candy emoji next to it. 

Hmm….

What if he sent her a little message? 

If she wasn’t in the mood, she’d send him a message on her regular phone.

So he fired off a “ _How’s my baby doing?_ to Suzy’s sugar baby phone without too much thought.

His phone vibrated a few minutes later, and his heart leaped into his throat when he saw the little candy emoji in his notifications.

Oh fuck.

_I wanted to buy something today, Daddy, but I didn’t have enough money._

_Well, how about you give Daddy a nice call, and we can see about fixing that?_

_Yes, please, Daddy._

And then Dan’s phone was ringing.

It was a custom ringtone - Suzy had chosen it herself, because of course she had. 

It was _If I Was A Rich Girl_ by Gwen Stefani, and it was… well, it was kind of embarrassing, but fuck it. 

That was fun of it, wasn’t it?

“Hello?”

“Daddy,” said Suzy, and it was that same long, drawn out whine that always made his stomach twist, his cock already swelling in his pants, pressing against his thigh.

He pressed down on it with the heel of his hand.

“How are you, baby?”

“Daddy, I wanted to get a new pair of shoes, and the card bounced,” said Suzy.

Her voice was one long whine, and he was squirming already.

“What kinda shoes were they, precious?”

She named a brand, describing them in that same sugar baby voice of hers, and he shifted in his seat, still awkwardly rubbing himself through his jeans.

“Daddy… if you take me out on the weekend, I’ll do something super special for you,” said Suzy. 

“Oh yeah? What kind of special?”

“Daddy, right now, I’m wearing those pretty lace panties you got for me, and my pussy is all wet.”

“What’s got you so worked up, sweetheart?”

Dan’s heart was beating very loud in his ears, and his cock was throbbing in his pants.

“Daddy, I was thinking about how if you were here right now, maybe I could slide my hand into my panties, just rub my clit for you to see….”

Her breathing was getting louder, and she sounded like she was biting back a moan.

“You can still do that, baby,” said Dan. 

“But Daddy, I want to know you know I’m doing it.”

“I know you’re doing it,” Dan assured her, and then his hands were in his own pants.

“But Daddy, can you tell me about how you’re going to take me out?”

“Well, sweetie, I’ll pick you up -”

“Are you gonna give me money first, so that I can get all prettied up first?”

“Oh, of course,” said Dan.

“How much, Daddy?”

Dan gave a number that made his cock twitch and his heart beat a little faster.

“Oh, thank you, Daddy!”

“You like that, angel?”

“You know what I like even better, Daddy?”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve got my fingers in my pussy, Daddy, and I’m… mmm, I’m rubbing my clit with my thumb.”

“Oh, good girl,” Dan crooned. “Do you want to know what Daddy is doing?”

“Daddy is being good and keeping his hands on his knees to wait ‘til we see each other, right?”

Suzy’s voice suddenly became sharp, and lost some of the sugar baby whine.

“Oh, obviously,” said Dan, and he withdrew his hands.

“You’re gonna save that lovely thick cock for me, aren’t you, Daddy?”

“Oh, definitely,” said Dan. “So you wanna tell Daddy more of what you’re doing?”

“I’m rubbing my clit with my thumb and fucking my pussy with my index finger and my middle finger,” said Suzy. “It feels so good, Daddy. I’m imagining it’s your fingers, since yours are so much longer than mine….”

“Would you like Daddy to come over? I’m sure I could help….”

“No, Daddy,” said Suzy, and her voice was firm.

“No?”

“No, Daddy. I have to get all pretty to see you first.”

“Right,” said Dan. 

That was part of the whole ritual for her - it got her into the headspace to go get made up and done up… however she did.

He didn’t know all the details, frankly, except that she was always soft, hairless, and smelled different when they went on their sugar baby dates.

“So you’ll pick me up on Saturday?” 

“You gonna cum for your Daddy first?”

“Tell me you’ll pick me up and you’ll take me out,” said Suzy. “You’ll take me anywhere I want to go.”

“I will,” Dan said. “I’ll take you absolutely anywhere you want to go, any place at all. Please, let Daddy hear your orgasm, please, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Suzy said, and her tone was so deceptively obedient.

And then… she just masturbated.

He could hear it, faintly - the phone was fancy, and had a good microphone, and she was putting on a bit of a show. 

He knew what she was usually a quiet masturbator, but… here she was, panting and moaning like she was on screen.

And then she was gasping, squealing, and she was… he could tell that she was cumming.

He shuddered, a wave of arousal passing over him like water, and he sat there, still shaking. 

Oh. 

Oh, fuck.

How was he so… lucky?

“Did you like it, Daddy?”

“I… liked it,” said Dan. 

“And Daddy… you’re saving up your cum for me, right? You’re gonna wait ‘til Saturday?” 

“Yes, darling. I’ll wait for you.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” said Suzy. “Night night.”

And she hung up.

Dan stared down at his boner, and he groaned. 

Oh god.

This was gonna be a cough couple of days. 

But he could do it. 

* * *

She sent him a picture of her wet, lacy panties, and he nearly came in his pants.

God, what was it about Suzy that always got him so worked up?

He sighed, and he went to take a cold shower. 

* * *

It was three teeth clenching days until Saturday.

She kept sending him pictures on her sugar baby phone.

It was... it was pure torment.

Which was probably why she liked it so much, come to think of it.

He woke up on Friday morning, rolled onto his stomach, and ground against his mattress, his cock hard and pressed against his belly.

Then he woke up all the way, and rolled back onto his back.

Okay.

He could do this.

He could hold out.

* * * 

Saturday came. 

Suzy sent him text messages - from her sugar baby phone, from her regular phone.

He was worked up enough that he was beginning to think he was going to jizz his pants if she even looked at him sidelong.

He was shaking, just a bit, when he rang the doorbell, waiting for Suzy to answer. 

She was... she was a delight.

She was wearing a short skirt, just short enough to be acceptable at a nice restaurant, and stockings patterned with death's head moths. 

Her makeup was flawless, and her lipstick was the color of new blood.

She smiled at him, and it stood out, red as anything, against her white teeth.

"Daddy," said Suzy, and she drew the word out, "you look so handsome!"

She stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek, and her hands were on his shoulders.

She squeezed him, and she was... she was strong.

Oh god.

He flushed, and he took in the scent of her - she was wearing some kind of fancy lotion, and her perfume was deep and haunting.

He wanted to touch her, but that wasn't how it worked when they were doing... this sort of thing.

"Of course, honey," said Dan, and he smiled at her. "I thought you might like this tie."

It had skulls on it.

He didn't usually go in for suits and ties, but, well... they were playing a game. 

Part of playing a game was costumes. 

It wasn't as if that was the kind of dress she would wear in her day to day life.

"Let's go, Daddy," said Suzy, and she slipped her small hand into his large one.

He squeezed her fingers, running the pad of his thumb over the very tips of her fingers - she'd gotten a fancy manicure, and her nails were sharp. 

When he ran his fingertip over the top of them, they were as smooth as glass.

"I got myself done up all pretty for my Daddy," Suzy said earnestly, and she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and pale, and his heart beat faster in his chest. 

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Dan said, his tone utterly sincere.

"Oh, Daddy," Suzy said, and she squeezed his hand, then waited expectantly for him to open her car door. 

He did so, and she squeezed his hand, then climbed in, carefully.

He got in on his side, and then he started the car.

"So," he said, "let's go get some good food."

Expensive food as well, but... well, they could afford it, so why not?

"I wanna go someplace else, first," said Suzy. 

"Do you?"

He glanced at her sidelong, confused.

She smiled at him, and she input something into her sugar baby phone, then set it up on the dashboard. 

"Turn right," said the computer voice.

"Okay," said Dan, because who was he to argue with a computer?

He started the computer up, and then began to drive.

* * *

"Um," said Dan, after the "you have now arrived at your destination" had happened, "I don't know if this is the place you want to eat dinner in."

It was an empty corner of a parking lot by an old, abandoned department store. 

"We're not gonna eat dinner here," Suzy told him, and then she was... putting her hand on his leg, oh _god_. 

He was hard.

He had been hard since he'd gotten in the car, but now he was... she was touching him, and she was so warm, her hand like a brand through his pants. 

He blushed. 

"Daddy was so nice to me," said Suzy, and she smiled at him, and in the dim light, her teeth almost seemed to glow. "I thought I'd do something nice for him...."

"Something nice?"

"Oh yes," said Suzy, and her hand was... moving up his leg, into his inner thigh, and that felt... that felt so much better than it had a right to.

He was trembling, and he was panting.

"Right here?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Suzy, and she was... yeah, she was stroking his cock through his pants, through his boxers.

"Okay," Dan said, his voice quiet. 

“You’re okay with it?”

Suzy made eye contact with him, and he was looking into the eyes of Suzy, his girlfriend, his friend. 

Not his sugar baby.

Dan cleared his throat.

“Go for it,” he told her. “Show Daddy… show Daddy some appreciation.”

And then she was just… stroking him, gently.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, and then he was unbuckling his as well, and he was tilting his seat back.

And Suzy… Suzy was leaning forward.

She was unzipping his pants, drawing his cock out of his pants, and then she was tucking her hair behind her ear, pushing it over one shoulder, and sh ewas wrapping her mouth around the head of his cock and just… taking it down.

… if they were role playing, she probably should have used a condom, come to think of it - that’s what they usually did when they played this game.

But she didn’t really like the taste of condoms, so… well, this little break in reality wasn't’ going to be a problem.

Especially when she was sliding her mouth down his cock, and he was… he wasn’t allowed to touch her, when she was being his sugar baby, beyond maybe putting his hand on her head. 

He rested it there, cautiously, and she moaned around his cock, sucking harder, then… taking him into her throat.

Oh god, she was deep throating him, and he was… god, her hair was so silky under his fingers, and her mouth was so hot and wet, squeezing him tightly, and her lips were soft, and he was working so hard not to squirm and hump into her face.

God, she felt so good, she was… she was so… fuck….

“Baby,” Dan gasped.

“Daddy,” Suzy said, and her lower lip was still on his dick - he was going to have a lipstick print. “Daddy, if you want to cum in my mouth… I want a new kitten.”

“A new kitten?”

Dan’s head was reeling.

“Yes, Daddy,” said Suzy, and she kissed along his shaft. “I want a munchkin kitten.”

“Another one?”

“Yes.”

“Anything for you, angel,” said Dan.

“Daddy, I want a new car,” she said, her tone sweet, wheedling.

“Of course.”

She named a type of car.

It cost more than three months groceries.

“Anything for my sweetheart,” Dan said.

She swallowed down his cock, and his hand was on her head, and he was… he was cumming, just like that.

Suzy took it - she swallowed, and she pulled back, her lipstick barely smudged, her eyes a little watery, but otherwise perfectly made up.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Suzy said, her voice sickly sweet.

Dan leaned back against his seat, still panting and shaking, his chest rising and falling. 

“Fuck,” he said, his voice rough. 

“You know I don’t actually want more cats, right?”

Suzy’s voice was back to normal now - she was pulling down the eye shade, checking her makeup in the mirror.

“Okay, good,” said Dan, and he cleared his throat. “Did you really just blow me in an old parking lot?”

“Yep,” said Suzy, and she grinned at him, then made a face. “I don’t think I can do the sugar baby… attitude for the rest of the night, though. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” said Dan, and he squeezed her knee.

She took his hand in hers, squeezing it.

“I want to sit on your face when we’re done dinner,” she told Dan, matter of fact.

“Do you?”

He was blushing.

“Oh yeah,” said Suzy. 

“I’ll… I’ll definitely be looking forward to that,” said Dan, and he blushed, but grinned at her. 

“Good,” she said, and she finished dabbing at her lipstick. “You should put your dick away before we set off.”

“... right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
